


Simples e Sexy

by debikvothe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Other, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debikvothe/pseuds/debikvothe
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, dono de um sexshop dos bons, estava fascinado e intrigado por um tal homem engomadinho que sempre passava em frente à sua loja. Só queria saber um pouquinho mais sobre Do Kyungsoo e, talvez, quem sabe, experimentar um ou outro brinquedo com ele.





	Simples e Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, anjos.  
> Minha primeira postagem no site, espero que gostem.

Byun Baekhyun nem sabia quando que tinha visto aquele cara pela primeira vez, mas ele estava lá como se fosse parte permanente do cenário, como aquele carvalho muito, muito antigo que ficava no parque em frente à lojinha familiar que vinha passando de geração em geração. Era uma loja muito das antigas e muitos empreendedores da região matariam por aquela localização privilegiada, porém era tudo de Baekhyun que tinha assumido o negócio da família e dado um ar mais pessoal ao ambiente. Costumava ser uma oficina nos tempos de seu avô, uma livraria nas mãos de seu pai e agora, sob direção do herdeiro dos Byun, era um sexshop.

Sexo dava dinheiro, era o que afirmava todas as vezes que a mãe insistia que aquela era uma péssima ideia. E, afinal, quem que lia livros físicos hoje em dia quando havia uma infinidade de opções e sites que disponibilizavam qualquer conteúdo de graça? E por mais que até fosse legal manter a tradição, tradições não iriam manter as contas pagas e comida na mesa. E não demorou nada até que o investimento inicial voltasse em dobro, e em triplo... Basicamente, Baekhyun tinha um negócio lucrativo o bastante para um apartamento e um carro popular, além de uma viagem ou outra quando tinha tempo disponível... Não era uma vida da qual pudesse reclamar, no fim das contas.

E como o bom homem de negócios que era, estava sempre abrindo a loja pontualmente às 07h da manhã. Nunca havia movimento àquele horário, mas era o horário que a padaria, duas lojas à distância, abria. Eles faziam o melhor pão amanteigado de todos em quantidade mínima, como se fosse uma espécie de jogo de marketing. Então, religiosamente às 06h50, Baekhyun estava na fila esperando para receber seu café preto sem açúcar e seu pão amanteigado que derretia na boca. Carregava tudo nas mãos junto com as chaves para abrir a loja, sentava na cadeira alta da recepção, e comia enquanto observava o movimento pelas paredes de vidro do estabelecimento, ao lado de alguns vibradores e calcinhas comestíveis que ficavam pendurados nas prateleiras atrás do caixa.

Ele já sabia quanto algum funcionário estava atrasado, e já sabia quando alguém esquecia de levar o cachorro para passear na praça arborizada coberta por carvalhos, ou quando aquela lunática da loja de perfumes tinha brigado com o namorado. E foi assim, nessa monotonia rotineira, que começou a notar a presença de um certo cara engomadinho. Não saberia dizer qual a primeira vez que tinha o avistado caminhando calmamente pela calçada, as sobrancelhas grossas às vezes franzida por causa do solzinho insistente de início da manhã, sempre com roupas meticulosamente arrumadas; camisetas abotoadas até o pescoço, cabelinho raspado rente à cabeça, óculos de sol escuro nos dias particularmente quentes, sapatos tão limpos que poderiam cegar um desavisado. Gostava de olhar para ele mais do que gostava de observar aquele cara malhado e gostoso que corria no parque sem camisa.

Foi aí que começou a pensar no que ele trabalhava. Pelas roupas, tinha cara de quem trabalhava num lugar bem sério. Pensou em gerente de alguma loja de roupas. Ou, talvez, de alguma perfumaria. Com certeza ele poderia trabalhar como chefe em algum escritório de contabilidade, e ele deveria ficar uma gracinha todo concentrado em fazer balanços e aquelas coisas chatas e rotineiras. Mas não gostava de imaginá-lo num empreguinho tão chato e piegas, então começava a fantasiar que ele na verdade tinha algum estabelecimento fantasia que usava na hora de lavar dinheiro. Algo excitante e perigoso. Ele parecia perigoso o suficiente para Baekhyun.

Muito pela curiosidade, após terminar de comer e beber o café preto sem açúcar, saía da loja e ficava encostado no vidro, um cigarro preso frouxamente nos dedos e esperava ansioso pelo momento em que o cara bonitinho e engomado passaria. Ele nunca falhava. Sempre estava lá no mesmo horário, caminhando calmamente com uma bolsa transpassada pelo peito, normalmente com as mãos no bolso da calça social. Baekhyun soprava a fumaça com um sorriso de lado, meio cafajeste demais, e o observava cheio de interesse mal disfarçado.

– Bom dia. – Dizia.

Nas primeiras vezes, o cara ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, olhou rapidamente para Baekhyun e então fingiu que não tinha ouvido. Não se deixou desanimar, porque as melhores coisas da vida vinham com alguma dificuldade. Estava lá no dia seguinte, no mesmo horário, soprando fumaça de cigarros como anéis no ar e murmurando um _bom dia_ com a voz grave e rouca, os olhos nunca desviando dos daquele homem sério, porque tinha alguma coisa nele que instigava a curiosidade de Baekhyun.

Era uma manhã nublada quando ele respondeu pela primeira vez. Estava apoiado na pilastra da loja, encarando um cachorro brincando com uma bola no parque, distraído o suficiente para _quase_ perder o outro cara de vista. Sentiu o cheiro amadeirado dele antes mesmo de vê-lo, e imediatamente ergueu os olhos na direção do homem, soprando a fumaça do cigarro e sorrindo do mesmo jeitinho cafajeste de sempre, não escondendo muito o jogo que queria jogar com ele.

– Bom dia. – Repetiu, provavelmente pela quinquagésima vez, e o homem virou o rosto quase que de maneira automática. O sorriso de Baekhyun aumentou. Era taurino e teimoso para um caralho, então não iria desistir assim tão fácil. – Vai chover, né?

– É. – O cara respondeu. – Vai sim.

Baekhyun sentiu o canto dos lábios doendo de tão grande que foi o sorriso que abriu quando o outro homem continuou caminhando, mas estava um pouco abalado com o tom grave, rouco e sério da voz dele. Já tinha imaginado que a voz dele seria uma delícia, mas não estava esperando que fosse _tão deliciosa_ assim. Usaria todos os brinquedos daquela loja com ele, se pudesse. E compraria alguns outros, só para testar se eram bons mesmo. E faria resenhas na internet, nos mínimos detalhes, sobre a eficiência deles. Como que aquele homem todo certinho seria entre quatro paredes? Como ele seria na cama?

Não iria passar de _bons dias_ e conversas climáticas, a não ser que ele desse alguma brecha. Não queria parecer algum maníaco predatório que ficava assediando homens bonitos em frente à sua loja, porque além de ser desconfortável acabaria trazendo a polícia para frente de sua porta com uma acusação nada bonita de assédio sexual. Mas isso não o impedia somente de ser educado, e lá estava novamente Baekhyun encostado na porta de sua loja, um sorrisinho de canto, um cigarro marlboro da caixa vermelha presa nos dedos.

O cara bonito estava andando devagar, olhando para alguma coisa no celular com as sobrancelhas grossas franzidas. Ele tinha recém cortado o cabelo novamente bem raspadinho, já que os fios tinham crescido um pouco nas últimas semanas. Havia alguma coisa estranha na forma como ele conseguia ficar bonito com aqueles cabelos curtos. Quem que ficava bonito quase careca? Baekhyun sempre detestou a falta de cabelo em parceiros, porque era o tipo de homem que curtia pegar pelos cabelos na hora do boquete ou quando estava metendo fundo e forte. Teria que encontrar uma outra forma se segurá-lo durante o sexo oral, mas pensaria em alguma coisa. Costumava ser criativo acima da média.

– Bom dia! – Saudou, um pouco mais alto que o normal, porque assim se faria notar mesmo que a concentração do outro estivesse no celular.

– Bom dia. – O homem respondeu, erguendo rapidamente os olhos na direção de Baekhyun. Ele tinha uma boca grossa e muito gostosa. Tudo nele era indiscutivelmente masculino, desde a forma como os ombros eram mais largos que as outras partes do corpo até o jeito como andava, com uma das mãos no bolso da calça social, sobrancelhas juntas. Baekhyun sentiu o gosto do cigarro ficando mais forte na boca assim que deu uma tragada demorada, o sorrisinho brincando no canto da boca. – Bom trabalho.

 _Bom trabalho_?

Estavam mesmo indo para algum lugar, Baekhyun pensou, soltando a fumaça e movendo a cabeça como se agradecesse, deixando-o seguir caminho, logo vendo-o entretido novamente no celular. Pelo celular que ele tinha, um modelinho mais antigo, ou ele não era muito antenado à tecnologia ou não tinha lá muitos recursos financeiros. Era quase ridículo o jeitinho como andava precisando tentar descobrir coisas sobre ele ao acaso, pegando dicas no ar, ligando pontos. Como que alguém poderia ficar tão bonito sendo tão simples daquele jeito? Nada nele deveria chamar a atenção – e talvez exatamente por isso ele chamasse tanto a atenção do Byun.

O simples, com certeza, era muito sexy.

Numa tarde, cinco dias depois, percebeu que estavam entrando em uma rotina. Para começar, todas as vezes que o cara bonito passava, Byun estava lá com seu habitual com dia e um sorriso enviesado. O homem agora respondia todas as vezes e emendava com um desejo de bom trabalho que deixava Baekhyun muitíssimo satisfeito, com o peito cheio o restante do dia. Era o tipo de homem que ficava feliz com o pouco, e que sabia apreciar as coisas boas da vida ao invés de criar mil e um empecilhos. Se fosse ficar pilhado pelo fornecedor que atrasou a mercadoria, ou a funcionária do período da manhã que se atrapalhou e fez um rombo na quebra de caixa, ou no café que acabou entornando depois do almoço... Não, era muito melhor ficar pensando naquele gostoso de camiseta abotoada até o pescoço e blazer.

– Chefe, será que consigo sair mais cedo hoje? – A funcionária veio perguntar, quase ao fim do expediente. Se fosse um cachorrinho, estaria com as orelhas bem baixinhas e o rabo entre as pernas. Ela tinha dado um belo de um prejuízo para Baekhyun. – É que...

– Tá, tá, tá. Vai logo e some da minha frente. – Respondeu, gesticulando com um gesto de mão. – Antes que eu te obrigue a fazer hora extra pra pagar seu prejuízo por ser desatenta e ficar mexendo no celular.

– Mas, chefe, eu não tava...

– Vai logo. – Baekhyun revirou os olhos, voltando a atenção para o celular na intenção de deixar claro que não estava mais prestando atenção.

Não estava com raiva de verdade, mas era bom fazer uma ceninha e ameaçar demiti-la para que da próxima vez a funcionária ficasse mais esperta na hora de dar troco. Ela saiu cinco minutos depois, dando um sorrisinho sem graça ao passar por Baekhyun e sumindo bem rápido de vista, como se estivesse mesmo com medo do chefe acabar deixando-a depois do expediente para fazer hora extra e recuperar a quebra do caixa. Ela que não prestasse mais atenção da próxima vez...

Estava fazendo algumas contas em um caderninho porque era época de declarar imposto de renda quando ouviu o som do sino em cima da porta reverberar pela loja anunciando um novo cliente. De imediato ergueu os olhos com o melhor sorriso para recepcioná-lo, mas vacilou por alguns segundos ao perceber que era a pessoa que menos esperava encontrar entrando em sua loja. Era o cara bonito e engomadinho, ainda vestindo as mesmas roupas de manhã, parecendo refém saído do trabalho. Pulou do banquinho em que estava sentado e cruzou o caixa até se aproximar, o sorriso voltando aos lábios com força total. Ai, ai, ai.

– Olá. – Baekhyun saudou, sem conseguir impedir de curvar os lábios de um lado só. – Seja bem-vindo. Se precisar de ajuda...

– Obrigado. – O homem respondeu numa voz que era ainda mais grava e séria agora que estavam em um ambiente fechado. Ele era o único cliente na loja naquele momento e tinha cheiro de perfume gasto típico de fim do dia, misturado a alguma coisa masculina como creme de barbear ou desodorante. – Vou dar uma olhada.

Não hesitou em lhe dar espaço e ficou parado em frente à bancada do caixa, vendo-o circular pela loja. Parou em frente a prateleira de vibradores e Baekhyun não pôde deixar de experimentar uma vontade indecente de rir, porque não havia nada nele que fizesse com que aquela cena parecesse algo normal. Um homem bonito e sério daqueles examinando vibradores de tamanhos, formatos e texturas diferentes... Era quase como se os sonhos eróticos de Byun estivessem finalmente criando forma.

Observou o homem erguer a mão bonita e masculina para envolver nos dedos um vibrador em formato de pênis, _grande demais_ , que imitava perfeitamente o órgão sexual masculino. Tinha veias, as bolas, e dava para prender no chão ou na parede. Baekhyun particularmente gostava daqueles, e vibrava que era uma beleza. Sem conseguir evitar, aproximou-se dele um pouco e tentou não pensar nenhuma besteira quando ele envolveu o brinquedo com os dedos, como se estivesse experimentando a grossura.

– Não é meio grande pra você, baby? – Baekhyun perguntou.

O homem ergueu os olhos grandes e olhou para Baekhyun por longos segundos. Ele era o tipo de homem que mantinha contato visual e o vendedor gostou de descobrir aquilo, mais do que queria admitir. Logo em seguida, o cara bonito deslizou os dedos de cima à baixo no brinquedo, franziu o cenho e discordou com alguns movimentos de cabeça.

– E quem disse que é pra mim? – Questionou, a voz baixa e grave e rouca e... _porra_. – E eu prefiro os que parecem mais com o meu.

– Ah, é? – Foi a vez de Baekhyun erguer uma sobrancelha, um riso baixo escapando antes que pudesse evitar. – Assim, desse tamanho?

– É. Um pouco maior, talvez. – O homem examinou o brinquedo uma última vez antes de se voltar completamente na direção do vendedor, a expressão tão séria quanto todas as manhãs em que se encontravam. – Você tem lubrificante?

– Todos os tipos. – Rebateu de imediato. – Até com sabor e cheiro, se você quiser.

– Qual você gosta de usar, normalmente? – O homem acompanhou os passos de Baekhyun para uma parte mais aos fundos da loja, uma das últimas prateleiras, onde ficava todos os tipos possíveis de lubrificante. A pergunta fez com que Baekhyun erguesse uma das sobrancelhas novamente, o sorriso ainda brincando no cantinho da boca. – Nunca usei nenhum além do convencional.

– É a primeira vez numa loja erótica?

– Fisicamente, sim. Prefiro fazer compras pela internet, é mais prático.

– Mas não mais eficaz. – Baekhyun respondeu. – Na loja física você consegue tocar, sentir, experimentar... – Tentou não deixar que o tom de voz transparecesse a tensão que estava sentindo. Se dependesse somente dele, já teria empurrado aquele homem em uma das prateleiras e o bagunçado inteirinho, dos pés à cabeça. – Eu gosto de um tipo em particular. São bolinhas que estouram dentro do corpo com o calor interno.

– E como que funciona?

– Eu vou falar o jeito como eu uso. – Baekhyun lambeu os lábios com a língua ao chegarem em frente à prateleira, onde segurou o pote citado. Havia somente duas bolinhas dentro, e tinha escolhido uma com sabor de morango. Ergueu na altura dos olhos do homem para que ele visualizasse o tamanho e a forma. – Como você precisa enfiar assim, eu prefiro relaxar meu parceiro antes. Normalmente eu dou um beijo grego bem molhado, enfio alguns dedos por algum tempo, sabe, pra abrir e relaxar... Gosto quando eles ficam de bruços, porque assim eu consigo ver as bolinhas entrando. – Enquanto falava, manteve os olhos bem fixos aos do outro. Não conseguiu deixar de sentir o corpo reagindo àquelas imagens, e nas imagens era aquele cara quem estava deitado em sua cama, de bruços, empinando a bunda gostosa em sua direção. – Você pode pedir pra pessoa segurar as bolinhas lá dentro, sabe? Às vezes pode acabar escapando antes de estourar...

– Hum, entendi. – Ele pegou o pote da mão de Baekhyun e os dedos se esbarraram no processo. Eletricidade pura. Baekhyun enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans enquanto o homem olhava para os outros tipos, alguns em tubo, outros em embalagens individuais próprias para levar na bolsa ou na carteira, só para casos de emergência. – Já experimentou em você mesmo?

Baekhyun riu com a pergunta. Normalmente não respondia os clientes de forma tão pessoal, principalmente porque alguns engraçadinhos achavam que uma loja de sexshop era o lugar perfeito para ser sacana e, talvez, conseguir uma foda com o dono bonitinho. Mas estava flertando com aquele homem há tanto tempo que sentia que os dois, de alguma maneira, já eram meio íntimos um do outro. Balançou a cabeça em negativa à pergunta, sem se abalar.

– Não. Não sou passivo.

– Por falta de vontade ou por falta de oportunidade? – O homem não esperou que Baekhyun respondesse, simplesmente já emendou: – Eu vou levar os dois. As bolinhas e o vibrador. Vocês aceitam cartão, né?

– Claro, todas as formas de pagamento que você quiser. – Baekhyun tentou não deixar que a afirmação soasse com duplo sentido, mas foi inevitável. O homem não pareceu perceber, ou se percebeu fingiu muito bem enquanto andavam até o caixa. – Deu sorte, esse é o último vibrador nesse estilo. Os fornecedores atrasaram e eu estou tendo que me virar com o que tenho. Mas se você der uma passadinha aqui na próxima semana, vai conseguir encontrar muita coisa nova.

– Ah, quem sabe... – O homem respondeu, já tirando a carteira do bolso e entregando o cartão de débito. Baekhyun, bem discretamente, espiou o nome impresso no cartão. Do Kyungsoo.

– Prontinho. Obrigado pela visita e divirta-se, baby.

– Pode deixar.

Assim que Do Kyungsoo pegou a sacolinha preta, bem discreta, Baekhyun olhou para as mãos bonitas em busca de alguma aliança de compromisso. Nada, em nenhuma das mãos. Ele não usava nada além de um relógio em um dos pulsos, para felicidade do vendedor que sorriu ainda mais abertamente enquanto o observava sair da loja, todo sério com a camiseta abotoada até o pescoço e a bolsa transpassada no peito, em direção à calçada. Ele perdeu-se entre as pessoas que também caminhavam sem pressa. Ninguém suspeitaria que dentro da sacola ele carregava um vibrador dos grandes. E nem o próprio Kyungsoo sabia que Baekhyun, bem discretamente, tinha colocado um cartão da loja com seu próprio telefone celular particular dentro sacola.

 

> “ _Se quiser ajuda para experimentar, 00-993453124_ ”

 

E lá estava Baekhyun, no dia seguinte, no mesmo lugar de sempre. Era uma manhã preguiçosa, e estava quase terminando o cigarro quando Kyungsoo apareceu. Ele estava usando camiseta social branca e um terno de tweed, tão bonito que chegava até a ser meio ofensivo.

– Bom dia, baby. – Baekhyun saudou, como de costume.

– Bom dia. – O homem respondeu, e olhou para Baekhyun de cima à baixo, de uma forma que fez com que o vendedor sentisse o abdômen repuxando. – Bom trabalho.

Mesmo após vê-lo se afastando, Baekhyun permaneceu com a sensação de tensão em cima dos ombros. Mal conseguiu se concentrar direito no trabalho porque só conseguia pensar naquela secada descarada que tinha recebido. Não era inocente e sabia muito bem reconhecer quando recebia um olhar recheado de desejo, malícia e interesse. E tinha sido exatamente esse o olhar que recebeu de Kyungsoo. O maldito passou o dia inteiro em seus pensamentos, da maneira mais indecente possível, e Baekhyun não via a hora de chegar em casa para bater uma punheta e tentar aliviar aquela tensão. Talvez ligasse para um dos contatos do celular, mas sabia que não iria adiantar muito quando aquela tensão tinha sido causada por uma pessoa em específico. Só iria se sentir satisfeito após transar com ele.

E para o inferno particular de Baekhyun, aqueles olhares continuaram pelo resto da semana, de uma forma capaz de enlouquecer o mais sensato e centrado homem. Se a intenção de Do Kyungsoo era fazer com que ele explodisse de vontade e curiosidade, estava conseguindo sucesso em seu intento. Pensava nele quase o tempo inteiro, principalmente à noite, quando enfiava apressadamente a mão dentro da calça e se tocava descontroladamente pensando que era aquela boca deliciosa em volta de seu pau duro. Gozava e então pensava nele de novo. E batia mais uma punheta. Tentou transar com um ex colega da faculdade e até que conseguiu se satisfazer, mas sabia que só conseguiria se sentir satisfeito por completo após ter o causador daquela tensão entre as pernas.

Descobriu que Do Kyungsoo trabalhava numa escola do outro lado da rua quase que sem querer, quando estava voltando do horário de almoço e avistou o homem entrando pelos portões junto a muitos estudantes do ensino fundamental. Esbarrou em duas garotas adolescentes no meio do caminho e virou para encará-las, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

– Ei, vocês conhecem Do Kyungsoo? – Perguntou para as garotas, tomando o cuidado de soprar a fumaça longe dos rostos adolescentes.

– Kyungsoo? – Uma delas perguntou, negando com a cabeça.

– É o Professor Do, sua idiota. – A outra respondeu, e pareceu um pouco tímida ao espiar um olhar na direção de Baekhyun e assentir brevemente com a cabeça. – Ele é nosso professor de matemática, quer deixar algum recado?

– Não. – E saiu bem rapidinho de perto, porque não queria ser visto conversando à espreita com menores de idade.

É... Precisava admitir que professor de matemática combinava com ele e com os terninhos estilo tweed que quase sempre usava. E a ideia de foder com um professor era excitante demais para que ignorasse o fato, de qualquer maneira.

Estava tentando equilibrar algumas caixas no almoxarife quando ouviu o sino em cima da porta tocando, anunciando um novo cliente, e caminhou para a entrada da loja na intenção de avisar que já estavam fechados – e Baekhyun tinha certeza absoluta que tinha deixado a placa de fechado na porta. Porém, as palavras nem mesmo chegaram a sair quando avistou Do Kyungsoo parado em frente a porta, mãos nos bolsos e faces parcialmente nas sombras, já que Baekhyun tinha apagado as luzes da fachada. Daquele jeito ele parecia anormalmente perigoso e sério, e não pôde deixar de sentir um frio na espinha.

– Oi. – Saudou. – Funcionamos até às 19h, baby, de segunda à sexta.

– Eu sei, tem um aviso na porta. – Kyungsoo não alternou em nada a expressão no rosto, e aproximou-se um passo até encostar o corpo no balcão. – Você me deu seu telefone, caso eu precisasse de alguma ajuda.

– Por que não me ligou, então? – Baekhyun questionou, quase que suavemente, esfregando as mãos na calça jeans para limpar o excesso de poeira que sempre ficava nos dedos quando entrava no almoxarifado.

– Quis vir pessoalmente.

Kyungsoo mostrou uma sacolinha plástica e Baekhyun se aproximou bem devagar, a curiosidade falando mais alto do que o bom senso. Ele bem poderia ser um assassino em potencial, mas por uma foda com ele correria o risco. O homem tirou uma embalagem dentro da sacola e mostrou um produto que Baekhyun, como dono de um sexshop, conhecia muito bem. Riu baixinho e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– E o que pretende com isso? – Perguntou o vendedor.

– Quero que use e me diga qual a sensação. – O professor respondeu bem baixinho, a voz rouca e grave. Na quase penumbra da loja, ele era muito mais gostoso do que qualquer homem que já tinha experimentado antes. – Detalhadamente.

– Eu não uso... _esses_ brinquedos. Sou ativo.

– Isso você já me disse. – Kyungsoo rebateu de imediato, quase entediado. – Mas eu quero que experimente, que me diga o que acha, que sinta como pode ser gostoso ter alguma coisa dentro de você. – O professor ergueu o braço e tocou uma das bochechas de Baekhyun, quase ternamente, quase como se não estivesse falando abertamente sobre sexo com um homem com quem tinha conversado uma vez. – E, se você gostar, podemos experimentar um de verdade.

– O seu? – Baekhyun quis saber, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e tentando não deixar o corpo demonstrar o quanto gostava daquele carinho. As mãos de Kyungsoo eram quentes, as pontas dos dedos ressequidas, e mesmo assim o toque era indiscutivelmente gostoso.

– O meu. – Kyungsoo respondeu. – E eu te prometo uma das melhores fodas da sua vida, mas só se você colaborar e estiver disponível a novas experiencias... Posso te mostrar outro lado do sexo.

– Não sei, não... – Baekhyun começou a desconversar, um pouco nervoso pelo rumo que aquela conversa estava levando. Por mais que não quisesse perder a oportunidade de transar com aquele homem, não esperava que ele fizesse o tipo dominador ou que também fosse ativo. Mas sentia tanto tesão por ele que era difícil pensar direito, porque o corpo já estava quente somente pelas imagens que andava formando na própria mente. Era como se todos aqueles meses fosse só uma preliminar para o que estava por vir. – Não vou gostar, não faz meu estilo.

– Agora você vai dar pra trás, _baby_? – Ele usou o _baby_ de uma forma a lembrar os dois de como Baekhyun sempre falava de um jeitinho cafajeste. O jogo tinha virado e o vendedor nem saberia dizer quando que tinha acontecido. – É tão fechado assim para outras experiencias? Acho que me enganei um pouco com você, mas não tem problema...

Ele ergueu a mão para guardar aquele brinquedo e Baekhyun praguejou baixinho quando o impediu, trazendo a embalagem para perto e a guardando no bolso de trás do jeans, aceitando a proposta indecente que aquele estranho estava fazendo, como alguém desesperado por um momento com ele.

– Tudo bem.

Pela primeira vez, os lábios de Kyungsoo se entortaram em um sorriso de lado que fez até o último pelo da nuca de Baekhyun arrepiar, um misto de temor e tesão.

– Ótimo. – Kyungsoo respondeu bem devagar, pausadamente, os olhos fixos no outro como se estivesse imaginando mil e umas cenas indecentes. – Confio em você, Baekhyun.

Iria perguntar como o homem sabia seu nome, no entanto lembrou-se que usava o nome preso no crachá de identificação. Observou-o inclinar um pouco mais os lábios e então sair da loja, quase tão abruptamente quanto tinha entrado.

Sentiu como se aquele vibrador estivesse pesando uma tonelada, e pensou nele o resto da noite e do dia seguinte. Não queria parecer amedrontado, até mesmo porque a parte irracional de Baekhyun não estava com medo – havia somente uma excitação monstruosa dentro dele, que apreciava cada um daqueles joguinhos e que estava ansioso para qual seria o próximo passo de Do Kyungsoo. Queria mais. Queria tudo dele. Por isso, no dia seguinte, lá estava novamente Byun Baekhyun, parado em frente à loja, fumando um cigarro bem lentamente com seus cabelos rebeldes dos anos _80_ , seu jeans gasto e sua camiseta de botões aberta no pescoço. Ele sabia que aquele _mullet_ poderia estar um pouco ultrapassado, mas nem ligava. Gostava do próprio estilo que destoava completamente do estilo centrado e sexy do homem que estava passando na calçada naquele exato momento. O coração de Baekhyun acelerou quando o viu e imediatamente fingiu indiferença, ostentando o mesmo sorriso meio cafajeste, como se estivesse absolutamente no controle da situação.

– Bom dia, baby. – Repetiu, como vinha fazendo nos últimos meses.

– Bom dia, Byun. – O homem respondeu. Ele deu uma olhada de cima a baixo, como já tinha se tornado um hábito, e ainda ostentava um sorrisinho quase imperceptível no canto da boca. Ele conseguia fazer aquele negócio de sorrir mesmo sem mover a boca. Era como se os olhos dele que estivessem sorrindo, ou o cantinho dos lábios. – Bom trabalho.

E até que o trabalho estava sendo bom, mas acabou sendo surpreendido por uma mensagem nada convencional em seu celular durante o expediente.

 

 

> **(xx número desconhecido) 12:21:**
> 
> Coloque agora. Vou passar aí no meu horário de almoço.
> 
>  
> 
> **Byun Baekhyun, 12:24:**
> 
> Kyungsoo?
> 
>  
> 
> **(xx número desconhecido) 12:25:**
> 
> Sim, Byun. Use-o. Não me desobedeça.

 

Baekhyun sempre almoçava em um horário diferente da única funcionária, pois assim sempre haveria alguém dentro da loja para receber clientes. Naquele momento, estava sozinho e a loja estava cheia. Com alguma dificuldade para conseguir se livrar da clientela, escapou rapidamente para um dos banheiros com uma cartela individual de lubrificante e uma força de vontade enorme. Fechou a porta às suas costas e abaixou às calças, sem deixar de sentir que estava se submetendo a uma situação altamente constrangedora só por capricho. Não era virgem _lá atrás_ , mas fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que tinha experimentado colocar alguma coisa dentro de si mesmo – todas as experiencias anteriores tinham sido desastrosas, causado dor e nenhum prazer. Estava dando um voto de confiança para aquele professorzinho gostoso, mesmo consciente de que acabaria decepcionado.

Espalhou lubrificante no brinquedo. Não era grande, na verdade era um plug do tamanho do dedo médio de Baekhyun. Também não era muito grosso, então nem precisou de muito esforço para conseguir encaixar. Por não estar sexualmente excitado, era incômodo e um pouco degradante, nada prazeroso. Mas precisava mostrar um ponto para Kyungsoo, e o ponto era que não sentia prazer anal e duvidava que ele pudesse fazer algum milagre.

Lavou as mãos para se livrar do lubrificante e voltou para a loja, tentando ignorar aquele incômodo enterrado na bunda que sentia se mover todas as vezes que andava. Que imoralidade estava cometendo, enfiando coisas em si mesmo quando estava com uma loja para cuidar e uma fila para passar as compras...

– Desculpa, tive que correr rapidinho no banheiro. – Murmurou assim que ocupou o lugar atrás do caixa, sendo bem ágil em passar as compras porque a maioria das pessoas usava o horário de almoço para visitar a loja de Byun. Sorriu meio amarelo para todos os clientes e encostou-se na bancada assim que a fila acabou, sentindo uma gotinha de suor deslizando pela têmpora. A loja estava esvaziando aos poucos, e a maioria dos clientes que entravam não levavam nada, mas adoravam ficar passeando pelas prateleiras soltando risadinhas e apontando vibradores.

Olhou no relógio do pulso. 13h07. Nada de Kyungsoo. Estava começando a ficar um pouco ansioso, mas então o sino acima da porta soou pela loja e Baekhyun ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver o homem baixo e forte entrar, vestindo um sobretudo negro e com a expressão fechada e impassível de sempre. Já estava começando a se acostumar àquele rosto sempre sério, e ele era delicioso de uma forma bem sacana. Ele sabia que Baekhyun estava com algo enterrado na bunda e aquela constatação excitou o dono da loja de uma maneira que não estava esperando que acontecesse.

– Boa tarde, Baekhyun. – O homem saudou, dando uma olhadinha ao redor. Havia somente duas mulheres perambulando pelas prateleiras entre risadinhas. – Tudo bem?

– Por enquanto tenho tudo sob controle. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Kyungsoo, que moveu-se até atravessar a linha que dividia a loja da parte destinada ao caixa, ficando assim no mesmo ambiente que o outro. Baekhyun lambeu os lábios com a língua, nem um pouco incomodado com a audácia dele, e permaneceu de frente para a loja enquanto Kyungsoo ficava com o quadril grudado no balcão, de costas para as clientes. – Kyungsoo...

– Está usando? – Kyungsoo perguntou antes que Baekhyun pudesse questioná-lo sobre a razão daquela visita inesperada. – Passei o caminho inteiro até aqui pensando em você andando e atendendo clientes com um brinquedinho enterrado bem gostoso no meio da bunda, e não tem ideia de como esse tipo de pensamento pode ser destrutivo...

Baekhyun não estava esperando uma resposta tão explícita e muito menos imaginando que ele pudesse falar sobre aquilo tão abertamente. Espiou uma olhada na direção dele, que lambeu os lábios com a língua e começou a desatar o nó frouxo do sobretudo negro. Por baixo, ele estava usando a camiseta social por dentro da calça e era possível notar o quão duro ele estava, o pau duro fazendo um volume indecente na roupa. Foi a vez de Baekhyun lamber os lábios, sem saber se estava preparado para algo daquela maneira. Ele não iria mesmo tentar excitar Baekhyun ali, no meio da loja, com clientes presentes... Ou era isso que Baekhyun esperava.

– Estou usando. – Baekhyun respondeu depois de alguns segundos, sofrendo um leve sobressalto quando sentiu a mão firme e decidida de Kyungsoo tocando seu traseiro coberto pela calça, enterrando os dedos na intenção de sentir a ponta arredondada do brinquedo somente para ter certeza que estava mesmo lá. Com o movimento, Baekhyun sentiu a prótese se enterrando um pouco mais e entreabriu os lábios, uma fisgada no baixo ventre fazendo-o ter consciência de que aquela brincadeira poderia ser interessante. – Mas não sinto prazer com isso.

– Não sente? – Kyungsoo franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na bancada, ainda de costas para as clientes, e Baekhyun manteve-se de frente para conseguir olhar o movimento da loja. – Eu acho que você seria capaz de sentir muito, muito prazer sendo estimulado por trás. Tenho pensado nisso há algum tempo, desde que percebi seus olhares cheios de segundas intenções pra cima de mim todas as vezes que eu passava...

– Quero você, baby. – Baekhyun sussurrou bem baixinho, o sorriso voltando. – Não é exatamente um segredo de estado. Tenho te cobiçado faz tempo, te imaginando largado na minha cama sem todas essas roupas sérias. Mas na minha imaginação você fica por baixo e geme gostosinho enquanto eu te como com vontade.

Kyungsoo sorriu mais incisivo dessa vez, e balançou a cabeça algumas vezes em negativa. Estalou a língua no céu na boca e virou o rosto na direção de Baekhyun.

– Diz isso porque ainda não está entre quatro paredes comigo. – Kyungsoo ditou bem baixinho, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para que ninguém ouvisse. – Não tem ideia do estrago que eu poderia fazer em você. Tenho certeza que eu precisaria tampar sua boca com as mãos pra você não gritar por mais. Meus vizinhos não gostam de barulho. Recentemente mal consigo me concentrar direito no trabalho, porque passo muito mais tempo do que é aceitável imaginando o garoto do sexshop sentando na minha cara, rebolando gostoso na minha boca e me pedindo, _por favor_ , por mais.

Contra a própria vontade, Baekhyun sentiu que estava ficando duro dentro da calça e se moveu um pouco, trocando o peso de uma perna para outra. Soltou o ar pela boca e tentou ignorar o arrepio que passou pelo corpo com o peso daquelas palavras, pensando em si mesmo sentando no rosto daquele homem autoritário ao mesmo tempo em que implorava por mais.

– Eu nunca imploro. – Baekhyun rebateu de imediato, mas tinha perdido o sorrisinho de canto.

– Eu te faria implorar. – O homem sussurrou. Manteve a expressão neutra, e se não fosse pelo pau dele quase explodindo dentro da calça social, diria que ele não estava nem um pouco afetado por aquela conversa. – Te faria implorar de novo, e de novo... Eu quero amarrar suas mãos enquanto você senta na minha cara. Alguém já chupou você por trás? Alguém te comeu com a língua do jeito certo, como só um homem de verdade consegue fazer? Deve falar que não gosta disso porque se deixou envolver por algum garoto sem experiencia. Tem certeza que você não iria implorar por mais enquanto eu dou uma surra na sua bunda com as minhas mãos e te coloco de quatro na cama pra te dar aquele beijo grego bem molhado que insinuou fazer nos caras com quem transa?

Baekhyun sentiu a cueca pesando, e não havia absolutamente nenhuma chance de não estar muito duro naquele momento. Sentiu que estava melado, o pré-gozo escorrendo com abundância, o cérebro montando imagens indecentes daquele homem cumprindo cada uma daquelas promessas sussurradas.

– Você não acha que tá confiante demais?

– Eu só prometo o que posso cumprir. – Deu de ombros, como se nem ao menos fosse algo que pudesse considerar, e prendeu o inferior entre os dentes. Baekhyun observou o movimento quase que fascinado. – E pelo jeito você achou a proposta interessante.

Ele percebeu a ereção de Baekhyun e não iria deixar passar despercebido. Rindo internamente, o garoto debruçou-se um pouco sobre a bancada e engoliu em seco quando sentiu o brinquedinho pressionando-o por dentro, sendo esmagado pelo interior apertado. Rangeu os dentes quando Kyungsoo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, como se entendesse bem o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e as bochechas queimaram de constrangimento.

– Talvez eu tenha me interessado. – Argumentou, sem querer sair por baixo da situação. – E o que você pretende fazer sobre o assunto?

Kyungsoo riu pela primeira vez. Ele tinha uma risada rouca e grave, e fez com que todos os pelos da nuca de Baekhyun se arrepiassem de um jeito que já andava se tornando estranhamente familiar. Ele enfiou a mão dentro do sobretudo e pegou o celular entre os dedos, antes de sentar na cadeira alta que havia próximo, onde costumavam usar para descanso. Ele digitou alguma coisa no celular e voltou a erguer os olhos na direção de Baekhyun, que o aguardaba quase que ansiosamente; o coração batendo rápido e forte dentro do peito.

– Acha que consegue gozar só de me ouvir falando? – Kyungsoo perguntou. Sentado na cadeira, ele era uma cabeça mais alto que Baekhyun que permanecia em pé. – Eu acho que poderia tentar, mas vou te dar um estímulo extra.

– O que você... Mhn... – Baekhyun precisou segurar a bancada quando sentiu aquele brinquedo vibrar dentro dele após Kyungsoo mexer em alguma no celular. Foi tão abrupto que soltou um gemido baixo, já que o objeto tinha o tamanho perfeito para pressioná-lo na próstata. Não estava esperando aquela pequena comoção lá embaixo, e agora era muito diferente. Estava excitado pelas palavras de Kyungsoo, o pau melando toda a roupa íntima, e o brinquedo continuava vibrando e fazendo com que o vendedor precisasse procurar algum ponto de sustentação para as pernas subitamente bambas. – Kyungsoo...

– Gosta disso? – Kyungsoo perguntou, bem baixinho, o sorriso dele maldoso o suficiente para que tudo se tornasse borrões em frente aos olhos embaçados de Baekhyun. – E eu posso te dar muito mais, _baby_. Quero que imagine algumas coisas, mas preciso que não faça muito barulho para não assustar os clientes. Para começar, tenho pensado muito em você debruçado nessa bancada, exatamente como tá agora. Só que quando penso nisso, você tá sem nada cobrindo essa bunda gostosa. Você sabe que tem uma bunda deliciosa, né? E que é uma bunda perfeita para lamber, chupar, bater até deixar vermelha, saltando a cada tapa.

– Hum... – Baekhyun estava suando frio. Começou a sentir o vibrador aumentando a intensidade, e o pau dele pulsou dolorosamente assim que a próstata foi pressionada insistentemente. Havia pré-gozo sendo expelido em abundância, e não sabia por quando tempo conseguiria aguentar aquela tortura. Estava inconscientemente mexendo o quadril, querendo que o brinquedinho entrasse mais fundo, algo que nunca se imaginou fazendo. – Eu não sei se...

–  É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer, Byun. Eu vou surrar a sua bunda com a minha mão. Gosto de te imaginar se contraindo a cada tapa certeiro que eu te dou. E eu vou, com toda a certeza desse mundo, me ajoelhar no meio das suas pernas e te lamber inteirinho, de cima à baixo, forçar minha língua pra dentro de você e te fazer tremer e _implorar_ por mais. Pelos meus dedos, talvez?

– _Eu não imploro_. – Baekhyun praticamente rosnou, quase chorando de tesão. Sentia as pestanas molhadas por lágrimas não derramadas, enquanto tentava manter o corpo em combustão sob controle. Toda vez que se movia o vibrador começava a pressionar um ângulo diferente, e não sabia se conseguiria aguentar aquela tortura e aquele tesão desenfreado que corria sem controle pelas veias. Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, se lembrava de ter uma experiencia parecida com aquela.

– Você tem certeza? – Ainda de costas para a loja, e agora sentado na cadeira alta, Kyungsoo levou as mãos grandes e elegantes para a própria calça. Nem ao menos hesitou antes de abrir o botão e deslizar o zíper. Por baixo, estava usando uma boxer branca já molhada e a boca de Baekhyun ficou cheia de saliva acumulada ao que aqueles dedos bonitos, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, abaixavam a boxer. O pau dele literalmente pulou para fora; grosso, grande e molhado. Bateu no próprio abdômen e Kyungsoo moveu-se mais para a pontinha da cadeira. Baekhyun quase babou enquanto observava a pele do prepúcio expondo por completo a glande inchada e molhada, tez avermelhada em contraste com a camiseta branca e social que o professor usava. – O tamanho é bom o suficiente pra você?

Baekhyun não respondeu, mas fazia algum tempo que não sentia tanta vontade assim de cair de boca num pau como estava sentindo naquele momento. Talvez, se ele se ajoelhasse só um pouquinho e pagasse um boquete para aquele homem ali, embaixo do caixa, ninguém perceberia nada... Mas precisava usar a parte racional do cérebro, porque faltava uns dez minutos para que o horário de almoço da funcionária do sexshop acabasse e se alguém entrasse na loja e se aproximasse do balcão... Mas não conseguia parar de olhar para o pau dele, para a forma como expelia pré-gozo a ponto de deixar uma mancha molhada na camiseta de botões toda engomadinha dele.

– Você quer chupar, né? – Perguntou Kyungsoo, mordendo o lábio inferior e dando uma risada baixa e grave. – Quer mamar em mim até engasgar com meu pau, consigo ler isso nos seus olhos, Byun. Seria um sonho, com certeza. Você parece que faz o tipo dedicado quando tá com um pau na boca, e isso me excita. Gosto de estar no controle.

– Eu nem suspeitaria... – Baekhyun tentou soar irônico, mas a voz saiu grunhida e arrastada porque a próstata estava sendo maltratada por aquele brinquedinho e tudo o que queimava abaixo das pálpebras dele era a vontade indecente que crescia exponencialmente, até quase fazê-lo revirar os olhos. Queria gritar e queria se esfregar inteirinho naquele homem gostoso e charmoso, e queria aquelas mãos pesadas em seu corpo. O celular dele estava abandonado em cima da bancada e ponderou sobre a possibilidade de pegar o aparelho e parar com aquela brincadeira insana, mas percebeu que não queria. Precisava desesperadamente gozar ou nunca mais se livraria daquela tensão que pairava indecente acima dos ombros.

– Mas me diz, Baekhyun... Você já começou a repensar sobre a ideia de ser passivo? – Kyungsoo lambeu o próprio lábio inferior e então guiou a mão para envolver a ereção pesada, empurrando a pele para trás e expondo a glande ainda mais aos olhos gulosos de Baekhyun, que mal estava conseguindo pensar direito com aquela pressão gostosa na entrada apertada junto àquelas palavras sujas de Kyungsoo que ficavam reverberando em sua cabeça. Ele envolveu somente a cabecinha, espalhando pré-gozo, e desceu a mão até a base em movimentos propositalmente lentos, quase que preguiçosos. – Você quer?

Baekhyun não estava mais conseguindo aguentar. Ele não implorava, de maneira alguma, jamais. Mas nunca, em todos aqueles anos, alguém tinha mexido tanto com seu corpo e seu psicológico. De repente estava ansiando por tudo, absolutamente tudo, o que aquele homem tivesse para fornecer. Quase grunhiu quando ouviu o sino soando pela loja, sinal de que um novo cliente estava entrando, mas percebeu que era a funcionária voltando do horário de almoço. Ela estacou no lugar quando percebeu que havia um homem estranho atrás do caixa, e o rosto vermelho e suado de Baekhyun poderia soar suspeito, mas Kyungsoo agiu rápido ao fechar o sobretudo e levantar aristocraticamente do banco.

– Voltei, chefinho. – A garota murmurou, um pouco desconfiada, e Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça. De soslaio, observou Kyungsoo pegar o celular e logo em seguida a vibração aumentou até quase se tornar insuportavelmente gostoso, o corpo inteiro pulsando em desespero. Queria aquelas mãos, aquele corpo, aquela boca deslizando pelas suas costas. Queria, de fato, sentar na cara de Kyungsoo e gemer e implorar e qualquer outra coisa que ele quisesse ou precisasse. – Eu vou assumir o caixa, ok?

Ignorando completamente a garota, Baekhyun deu a volta na bancada e segurou o pulso de Kyungsoo antes que ele pudesse ousar se afastar.

– Lá nos fundos. – Ditou quase rosnado. – Agora.

Baekhyun andou até o fundo das lojas, rezando para que estivesse sendo seguido, e a cada passo sentia o vibrador enterrando-se ainda mais e causando tremores incontroláveis. Mal entrou no almoxarifado quando sentiu as mãos de Kyungsoo em seu corpo, braços fortes envolvendo-o por trás e beijando sua nuca. Ele tinha se livrado do sobretudo em algum momento e Baekhyun choramingou assim que moveu a bunda para trás, esfregando com força o traseiro contra o pau dele que ainda estava para fora da calça.

– Agora, Kyungsoo. – Baekhyun praticamente implorou, a voz saindo arrastada, súplice, rosnada. Abriu o zíper do jeans e deixou que a calça caísse pelas coxas, deslizando para fora das pernas. Foi empurrado contra uma mesa e apoiou as mãos nela, sentindo Kyungsoo atrás do próprio corpo. Olhou por cima do ombro e ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se também estivesse fora de controle, enquanto abria a embalagem da camisinha e então vestia o pau rígido. Baekhyun empinou o traseiro e bem nesse momento recebeu o primeiro tapa com a mão direita do homem, ao passo que a esquerda era usada para que ele envolvesse seus cabelos longos com os dedos, puxando a cabeça do vendedor para trás, as costas um arco perfeito contra a mesa. – Vai, agora... Mete em mim...

Kyungsoo deslizou os dedos ao redor do brinquedo que estava enterrado em sua entrada, e Baekhyun tremeu e sentiu os joelhos ameaçando ceder. Não sabia mais onde estava, ou quais eram seus princípios morais, ou se alguém suspeitava do que estava acontecendo naquela sala. Tudo o que importava era o agora, e o agora envolvia Kyungsoo provocando-o, retirando lentamente o brinquedo que vibrada enlouquecido até soltá-lo no chão. Baekhyun gemeu arrastado com a falta do brinquedo, sentindo-se estranhamente vazio.

– Você deveria ter a visão que eu tenho agora, todo aberto por causa do brinquedinho... Imagina então o estrago que o meu pau vai fazer em você. – Baekhyun gemeu alto assim que a glande esfregou o vão entre suas nádegas, e não hesitou em empurrar o corpo para trás até sentir só a cabecinha ganhando espaço, para vê-lo retirando-se logo em seguida e então metendo de novo, aos pouquinhos, fodendo-o só com a glande e fazendo com que Baekhyun quase gritasse de frustração. – Impaciente...

– Mete tudo! – Implorou com a voz engasgada, os olhos molhados por lágrimas não derramadas, o pau pendendo tão duro entre as pernas que estava escorrendo. Tentou usar a mão para tocar a si mesmo, porém foi impedido por Kyungsoo antes que pudesse obter qualquer contato direto com a ereção quente e molhada. – Ah, seu puto...

– Eu sou, não sou? – Ele riu grave e rouco e, como se para puni-lo, empurrou o quadril de uma vez só e o pau grosso foi acolhido pelo interior apertado de Baekhyun, que nem mesmo se importou com a dor incômoda antes de começar a rebolar, fazendo círculos com o pau dele enterrado, a cabeça indo para trás de forma natural e automática, ignorando a pressão que os dedos dele faziam em seus cabelos. – O puto que tá te fodendo gostoso e que vai te dar o melhor orgasmo da sua vida, Baekhyun.

Os movimentos começaram fortes e agressivos, e nada nunca teria preparado Baekhyun para todas aquelas sensações insuportavelmente boas e agressivas que serpenteavam por seus músculos doloridos. Todo o corpo parecia revestido de milhões de terminações nervosas que respondiam deliciosamente bem aos estímulos de ter a próstata sendo surrada consecutivas vezes pelo pau grosso daquele homem. Ele não era delicado ou gentil, e acertava tapas fortes e firmes na bunda de Baekhyun a cada movimento, o choque dos corpos reverberando por todo o almoxarifado e deixando Baekhyun com as pernas moles.

O abdômen repuxou violentamente quando recebeu uma mordida no meio das costas; e o som choroso de seus gemidos iria envergonhá-lo se não estivesse tão perdido em todas aquelas sensações. Kyungsoo começou a dar estocadas curtas e certeiras e os olhos de Baekhyun reviraram embaixo das pálpebras, sentindo-o prender sua mão livre às costas para impedi-lo de se tocar e procurar o orgasmo mais do que necessário. Sentia que iria explodir enquanto a garganta machucada implorava por mais; mais; _mais_.

Gozou abruptamente em cima da mesa, o corpo inteiro tremendo sem que pudesse evitar, a mente esvaziando e restando somente o branco. Não havia absolutamente nada ao redor além daquele orgasmo, aquele momento, o corpo de Kyungsoo ainda arremetendo algumas poucas vezes antes grunhir um pouquinho mais alto e gozar na camisinha, estocando-o uma ou duas vezes mais para prolongar o orgasmo.

– Você foi muito bem. – Kyungsoo sussurrou, a voz ainda mais rouca e quebrada após o orgasmo. Ele se retirou de dentro do corpo apertado e se livrou da camisinha, deu um beijo molhado no meio das costas de Baekhyun e começou a se arrumar, ajeitando a calça e fechando o cinto. – Muito bem mesmo, Baekhyun.

Fechou os olhos e aproveitou o elogio sussurrado, gostando de saber que Kyungsoo, de alguma forma, tinha achado que ele tinha ido muito bem mesmo. De alguma maneira, sentia que era importante ter a aprovação dele. Estava sentindo-se destruído, mas era uma destruição boa e bem-vinda. Poderia passar o dia inteiro sendo destruído por Do Kyungsoo e não se importaria nem um pouco, jamais.

Baekhyun deslizou até sentar no chão, sem conseguir sustentar as próprias pernas moles e inúteis. Ouviu o som baixinho da risada de Kyungsoo e em seguida o farfalhar das roupas caras quando ele se ajoelhou no chão ao seu lado, e em logo em seguida os cabelos foram acariciados bem levemente, uma carícia que fez com que Baekhyun tremesse inteirinho, entreabrindo os lábios, quase ronronando como um gatinho.

– Precisa de ajuda para se vestir? – Baekhyun negou com a cabeça e abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Kyungsoo se aproximar, depositando um beijo em seus lábios com aquela boca indecentemente bonita. O primeiro beijo que davam. – Meu horário de almoço acabou.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu, mesmo que não quisesse vê-lo indo embora. – Bom trabalho.

Ele sorriu sem sorrir, daquele jeito que costumava fazer. Acariciou os cabelos molhados de suor de Baekhyun uma última vez e então se afastou.

  

* * *

 

 

Byun Baekhyun, às 06h50, estava parado em frente à fila da padaria para comprar o mesmo café preto sem açúcar e os mesmos pãezinhos amanteigados. Comeu na cadeira alta atrás da bancada da recepção e, pontualmente às 07h00, abriu a loja.

Vasculhou os bolsos atrás de um cigarro e fez uma concha com a mão para conseguir acender o cigarro mesmo com o vento daquela manhã de outono. Quinze minutos depois, estava no terceiro cigarro e observou Do Kyungsoo cruzando uma esquina, em direção à calçada onde ficava o sexshop que Byun Baekhyun era dono.

– Bom dia. – Baekhyun disse, quase sem voz.

– Bom dia, _baby_. – Kyungsoo respondeu, encarando-o de cima à baixo.

É... O jogo tinha virado mesmo, no fim das contas.


End file.
